The present invention relates to a multi-pack packaging sleeve comprising first and second pack receiving pockets, and more particularly to a multi-pack packaging sleeve with a sliding connection between the pockets that enables the pockets to abut one another in side-by-side or back-to-back relationship or to be spaced slightly apart thereby defining a notch between the pockets for cooperation with a product display and dispensing rack.
Product packs such as cigarettes are normally sold as single units or by the carton. However, at times it is desirable for promotional purposes to market multiple product packs less then the number of packs included in a carton. For example, promotional activities may include a buy one get one free approach or buy two packs while receiving a third pack free. In order to properly implement a marketing approach of this type, desired packaging is necessary for holding two or three product packs in a single package.
One known multi-pack packaging sleeve includes a vertical hinge between adjacent pack receiving pockets. The pockets are slightly separated from another and packaging material bridges the gap between the pockets. A notch between the pockets in alignment with the hinge enables the sleeve to be used with product display and dispensing racks having front-to-back rails which receive the notches of such sleeves. The fixed space between the pack receiving pockets adds length to a 2×5 carton of such sleeves and creates difficulty in the process of applying tax stamps to the packs therein. The case packer of the tax stamping unit is basically designed to accept standard cartons, and when such longer cartons are introduced into the system it causes the unit to fail. In such instances the tax stamps must be applied by hand. Moreover, when the pockets are positioned in back-to-back engagement with one another the material in the gap between the sides of the pockets extends in an outward direction.